Kidnapped
by tydavislover
Summary: What happens when the women get held hostage and the men of the Third Watch have to save them.


CHAPTER 1 "Ok. James, Kenny, Zach, you all know what to do, right?" Brian Williams asked. The three men nodded. "Yeah," they all said. "Ok. Let's go through it again," Brian said. "I will get the paramedic, Kim," Kenny said. "And Zach and I will get the cop, Faith," James said. "And I will get the firefighter, Alex," Brian said with a smile. The four men nodded and separated to go do what they were suppose to do. ******************************************************************* "So, Kim what are your plans for the weekend?" Carlos asked as they drove around in the bus Friday afternoon. "Well, it's my weekend with Joey, so I will probably take him to the park or something. What are you doing?" Kim asked. "I don't have a clue, but I don't want to stay home," Carlos said making a face. "Why not?" Kim asked confused. "Davis and Taylor," Carlos said. "Oh I didn't know you knew about them," Kim said. "Yeah. Well, I unfortunately walked in on them one time," Carlos said making a face. Kim chuckled. "Why didn't you knock on the door before walking in?" Kim asked. "I thought he was sleeping, at least that's what he told me he was going to do and I was going to steal one of his shirts to wear and boy did I get an eye full, but thank God there was sheet covering Taylor. Trust me I learned my lesson," Carlos said. Kim chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Boy 55-3, Stand by. There is a apartment fire at 121 Aire ," dispatch said. "10-4. Boy 55-3 responding," Kim said as Carlos turned around. ******************************************************************* "Taylor, hurry your ass up," Jimmy called from the fire engine. Alex ran to the fire engine and jumped in still pulling her coat on. "What took you so long?" Jimmy asked. "I was peeing when we got the call,"Alex explained. Jimmy chuckled. "What do we have?" Alex asked. "PD called and said that the people in an apartment smelled smoke and gas," Jimmy said. Alex nodded. ******************************************************************* "Why the hell do people call us when they smell smoke or gas? They should call the fire department," Bosco complained. "They didn't know who else to call Bosco," Faith said. "We are the police. Do we look like we carry fire extinguishers?" Bosco complained. Faith rolled her eyes at her partner. ******************************************************************* "I agree with Bosco," Ty said to Sully. "So do I, Davis, but we are already here, so lets just deal with it," John Sullivan said. "I know, Sully. I was just saying," Ty said. Sully nodded. They heard sirens. ******************************************************************* "Finally," Bosco said. Faith just rolled her eyes and looked over at Ty and Sully. CHAPTER 2 Jimmy and Alex got out of the fire engine along with the rest of the firefighters. Alex and Jimmy went into the apartment to check it out. "Do you see anything, Taylor?" Jimmy asked. "No," Alex said back. She suddenly caught sight of a stove burner that was still on. "Doherty, over here. They just forgot to turn their burner off," Alex said. Jimmy walked over and nodded. Alex turned the burner off and they walked back outside. "Theres no fire. Somebody just left a stove burner on," Jimmy announced.  
  
****************************************************************** "Figures," Bosco said aloud. "Bosco!" Faith scolded. ******************************************************************* Ty looked over and laughed at Bosco. "Hey, Sul, I need to talk to Taylor for a sec," Ty said. "Hurry up," Sully said. ******************************************************************* Alex was taking off her bulky fire coat, when she heard somebody behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Hey," Alex smiled. "Hey," Ty smiled back. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bit to eat after your shift tonight," Ty said. Alex smiled. "That sounds great," Alex said. "Good. I will pick you up at the fire house about 7?" Ty asked. Alex nodded. "Sounds good and then we can go back to my place?" she asked with a smile. "Prefect," Ty smiled. Alex chuckled. "Yo, Taylor, stop talking to your boyfriend and get your ass over here," Jimmy called. Alex chuckled as did Ty. "See ya later," Alex said and jogged over to Jimmy. ******************************************************************* Ty walked back over to Sully. "Geez Davis, I didn't know you were sweet on Taylor," Bosco said walking over to them. Faith was right behind him. Ty just smiled. "Come on Bosco. Let's go. Bye Davis, Sully see you at the house," Faith said. Bosco followed his partner. ******************************************************************* "Come on, Kim. Let's head out," Carlos said. Kim was starring at her ex-husband, Jimmy, not even paying attention to Carlos. "Kim Zambrano," Carlos said waving a hand in front of her face. She came back to reality. "Ok. Ok. Let's go," Kim said climbing into the bus with Carlos. CHAPTER 3 "Hey Taylor, do you want to catch a drink?" Kim asked as they were changing out of their uniforms and into their regular clothes. "I would, but Davis and I are going to grab a bit to eat. Wanna come?" Alex asked as she pulled a baby blue t-shirt over her head. "No. I don't want to intrude," Kim said as she pulled a baggy gray sweatshirt over her head. "You wouldn't be intruding," Alex said as she zipped her jeans. "No. It's fine," Kim said. "Ok. Whatever," Alex said as they grabbed their stuff and walked over into the chilly night. "Oh it's cold," Alex said rubbing her arms. "Yeah I know, but you have Davis to keep you warm," Kim said giggling. "Very funny," Alex said. "Well I am gonna go. Bye. Have fun," Kim said. "I will. Bye," Alex said as Kim walked off into the darkness. ******************************************************************* "Yokas, want to grab a drink?" Bosco said as they entered the locker room. "No. I want to get home and see my babies. Hopefully Fred will have them there in about 20 minutes like he is suppose to," Faith said. "Tell them hi for me. Your kids not Fred," Bosco said. Faith nodded chuckling. Just then Sully and Ty walked into the room. "Davis, Sully, you guys want to get a drink?" Bosco asked. "I can't. I am picking up Taylor and then we are going to go for a bite to eat," Ty said. "Sully?" Bosco asked. "Sorry, I just want to go home and crash," Sully said. "Ok," Bosco said. "Well I am gonna head out. Bye," Faith said leaving the locker room. "Bye," the three guys called to her. Faith stepped outside and shivered. It was cold, but thats the way it always is in the middle of March. ******************************************************************* Kim was about to her car, when a guy came out of no where and put a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Then darkness took over. ******************************************************************* "Come on, Ty. Where are you?" Alex said aloud. She was freezing cold. She heard something around the corner and walked towards it. "Ty, don't try to freak me out, cause it isn't going to work," Alex said as she rounded the corner. She saw a man. "You aren't Ty," Alex gasped. "No, but you are Alexandra Taylor, aren't you?" the guy said coming towards her. "Get away from me," Alex said. She punched him in the face. "You bitch," the guy said and slapped her across the face. He then put something over her mouth and she passed out. ******************************************************************* Faith was about to her car. Thank God. She thought. She was freezing. She felt like someone was following her. She turned around and saw two men walking behind her. She felt them getting closer. She turned around. "Well, hello Faith," one of them said. "Who are you?" Faith asked nervously. "Your worst nightmare," the other one said. They grabbed Faith and covered her mouth. Come on, Faith. You are a cop. Faith told herself. Then darkness took over her world. CHAPTER 4 Ty pulled up to the fire house and got out. He walked into the kitchen area and saw Jimmy, Carlos, Doc, and a couple other guys playing cards. "Hey Davis," Carlos said. "Hey. Have you seen Alex?" Ty asked. "No," Carlos said. "Taylor. Yeah, she went outside about 15 minutes ago with Kim," a fire fighter said. "Neither she or Kim were out there," Ty said. "Kim might have given her a ride," Jimmy said. Ty remembered Kim's car still being there. "Kim's car is still here," Ty said. Jimmy looked up at him in worry. "You don't think," Jimmy began. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ty said. "Me, too man," Jimmy said standing up. "Come on let's check outside again," Ty said and they went back outside. ******************************************************************* "Yeah," Bosco answered his cell phone. "Have you seen Faith?" came the voice on the other end. "She should be home by now. She left like 20 minutes ago," Bosco said. "Yeah well, Jimmy and I can't find Alex or Kim and we found a note on the sidewalk along with Alex's bag," Ty's voice said over the phone. "Well why are you worried about Faith?" Bosco asked confused. "Because the note says these three brave lovely ladies and Faith is the only other lady that can think of here, because Alex is a firefighter, Kim is a paramedic, and Faith is a," Ty said. "Cop. Yeah, Davis. I get it. Meet me down at the station and call Sully. I will try to find Faith," Bosco said. "Ok, man. Good luck," Ty said and hung up the phone. "Oh God Faith please be ok," Bosco said aloud. ******************************************************************* Alex woke up with the worst headache. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but black at first, but then she caught a glimpse of two other people laying beside her, but she couldn't make out who they were. "Well one of them is up," Brian said. Alex tried to sit up, but realized that her hands and feet were tied. Alex heard a moan. "Where am I?" she heard Kim's voice. "Kim?" Alex asked hoarsely. "Alex? Is that you?" Kim asked. "Yeah. Kim it's me," Alex said. Her throat hurt. They heard another moan. "Alex? Kim?" Faith's voice said quitely. "Faith?" Kim and Alex asked at the same time. "Uh-huh," Faith said hoarsly. "Well now that you three are awake, we can get down to business," Brian said. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kim asked horrified. "My name is Brian and this is James, Kenny, and Zach," Brian said. "Please let us go," Alex begged. "I am sorry, Alexandra, but we can't," Zach said. "How do you know our names?" Faith asked. "We have been planning this for awhile girls. We are going to get a lot of money for you three. We have researched your lives, too," Brian said. "You aren't going to get away with this. If you hurt us my boyfriend and his friends will beat the shit out of you," Alex said bitterly. James went over and slapped her across the face. Alex spit out blood. "Alex!" Kim cried in horror. "What do you know about us?" Faith asked. "Well I know that you are Faith Yokas. You are divorced and you have two children, Charlie and Emily. You work for the NYPD at the 55 precinct and your partner is Officer Boscrelli. Kim Zambrano, you are also divorced to Jimmy Doherty. You have one son, Joey and you are in a cusody battle right now. You are a paramedic on the 55 precinct and you work with Carlos or Doc, since your partner Bobby died," Brian said. "And Alexandra Taylor, you are the only girl fire fighter at the 55 precinct. Your father was killed in the terrorist attack. You sometimes work as a paramedic and you are usually partnered up with, Carlos, who drives you nuts and you are currently screwing Officer Davis," Brian said evily. Alex glared at him. "You bastard. How dare you," Alex began. "Alex, don't," Faith said quickly. "We will leave you alone now. We are going to go make a deal with your friends, but don't worry we will be back," Kenny said. The four men left, but they had turned on the lights. "Oh God. What are we going to do?" Kim asked in horror. CHAPER 5 Jimmy, Ty, Bosco, Sully, Carlos, Doc, and the rest of the police force were trying to find Alex, Kim, and Faith. "Where the hell could they be?" Bosco asked angerly. Suddenly the telephone rang. Sully picked it up. "Are you missing something? Or should I say some lovely ladies?" Brian said into the phone. "Where the hell are they?" Sully asked. "Put me on speaker phone," Brian said. Sully did. "Alexandra, Kim, and Faith are here with me and my three buds. We want $3.5 million by tomorrow afternoon. I will call you back with the details," Brian said. "Wait. How do we know you didn't already kill them?" Bosco asked. "I will let them talk to you if you want," Brian said. ******************************************************************* Brian walked into the room were Alex, Kim, and Faith were. "Your lover boys want to talk to you," Brian said. "You first," he said pointing to Kim. He held the phone to Kim's ear. "Hello?" Kim said shakily. "Kim," Jimmy said. "Oh God please help us," Kim cried into the phone. Brian took the phone away from her and gave it to Faith. "Bosco?" Faith asked. "I am right there Faith. Where are you?" Bosco asked. "I don't know. I just," Faith cried before Brian took the phone away from her and gave it to Alex. All three of them were crying. They were scared for their lives. "Ty," Alex cried into the phone. "I am here, baby. We are going to save you," Ty said. "Please hurry," Alex cried. She suddenly remembered something. She remember waking up for a minute and seeing a sign. It said Jacobs Warehouse on it. Thats all she remembered except for getting hit on the head and going unconcious again. "By Jacobs Warehouse," Alex said quicky. Brian took the phone away from her and started hitting her. "You stupid bitch," Brian yelled at her. "Please, stop," Alex sobbed. Brian walked out of the room with the phone. "Alex are you ok?" Faith asked worriedly. "I think so," Alex whispered as she tasted blood in her mouth. "Alex, you might have just saved our lives," Faith said. "I hope so," Alex said. ******************************************************************* "Where the hell is Jacob's Warehouse?" Ty asked as they looked on the map. "I don't know, but we are going to find the damn place," Bosco said. "Found it," Carlos cried. "Good job, Nieto," Bosco said. "Not so good. It's four hours away," Carlos said. "We'll save them," Bosco said determined. ******************************************************************* "Ok ladies. We are going to move you upstairs," Brian said. Alex, Kim, and Faith looked at him. "Why?" Kim asked. "Because it will be more comfortable for you," Brian said. Alex, Faith, and Kim exchanged looks. ******************************************************************* "Davis, Jimmy, and Sully, you are riding with me. Everyone else follow, but not too close," Bosco said. Ty and Bosco got in the front seat and Sully and Jimmy were in the back. ******************************************************************* "Isn't it cozy?" Brian asked. The girls didn't say anything. They were on the third floor of the house including the basement. They were in a bedroom and their was a king size bed, a bathroom, a chair, and a bunch of blankets. "We will leave you alone now," Brian said as the men walked out of the door. "We are never going to get out of here," Kim said sadly. "I am starting to believe that myself," Alex said. "No. We are going to get out of here. They are going to find us," Faith said positively. "How are they going to find us, though? We are on the top floor, our windows are bared and we are hands are still tied together," Kim said. Their hands were in front of their bodies and they were tied together at the wrist by ropes. "We will find a way," Faith said. "I am scared," Kim said laying back on the bed. "Me, too," Faith said laying back on the bed, also. "Diddo, but Faith is right, Kim. Ty, Jimmy, and Bosco will find us. They will save us," Alex said. "I know this is hardly the place, but what is going on with you and Davis?" Faith asked. Alex smiled a little. "We are seeing each other," Alex said not sure of how to explain it. "And?" Kim asked. "And I think I am in love with him," Alex said nervously. Faith and Kim smiled for the first time in hours. "Ok. Let's make a deal. Let's come clean with every thing, ok? No matter what it is. We know we can trust each other and this might be our last chance to say anything," Kim said. Alex and Faith nodded. "I have already come clean about everything except one thing," Alex said nervously. Kim and Faith looked at her. "What?" they asked. Alex was nervous and scared. "I am five days late," she said quickly. Faith and Kim looked at her in shock. "Your period?" Kim asked. Alex nodded nervously. "Oh my gosh," Faith said. "Does Davis know?" Faith asked. "No. I wasn't going to tell him until I was sure," Alex said. "Well my secret isn't half as exciting as yours," Kim said. CHAPTER 6 "God Bos can't you drive any faster," Jimmy asked. "I am going 85, Doherty. They will be ok. Faith, Alex, and Kim are the strongest women I know," Bosco said. "I just keep thinking about the noise we heard after Alex told us Jacobs Warehouse," Jimmy said. "Me, too. That's all I can think about. I am afraid that these people are going to beat them to death. I can still hear her begging him to stop," Ty said. "Alex, probably just saved there lives by saying that, though," Bosco said. Ty nodded and realised something. "Oh my," Ty muttered. "What?" Sully, Bosco, and Jimmy asked. "I just realised something," Ty said. "I love Alex," Ty said. Bosco, Jimmy, and Sully stared at him. "Well, suh, we could of told you that," Bosco, Sully, and Jimmy said. Ty smiled a little at them. "I am still in love with Kim," Jimmy said quickly. "I knew that, too," Bosco said. "I mean I just realized it, too. I am so worried about her. I love her," Jimmy said. "I.......I..." Bosco began. ******************************************************************* "I am still in love with Jimmy. I know what you are thinking, but I do. I still love him," Kim said. "I knew it," Alex said. "The reason Fred and I got a divorce was, because of Bosco," Faith said. Alex and Kim looked at her in shock. "Nothing happened between us. Fred just got so mad whenever Bosco needed me to do something or if I would go be with Bosco instead of him. He said he had had it and Fred left. The weird thing is he was right. I was always with Bosco. I just figured it out the other day and it scared the hell out of me, but I love Bosco. I am in love with him," Faith said. Alex and Kim looked at her. "I am happy for both of you," Kim said. "Same here," Alex and Faith said. "Isn't that sweet?" Brian said walking in. Alex, Faith, and Kim looked up. Alex was afraid that he had heard her story. Oh God please. Tell me he didn't hear me say I might be pregnant. Alex prayed. "What about you Ms. Taylor? Don't you have anything to come clean with?" Brian asked. "Yes. I do actually. I am in love with Ty and he is going to kick your ass when he finds us," Alex said firmly. Brian looked like he was going to hit her, but he didn't. "I just came to say good night," Brian said and left the room. Alex released a breath. "Don't talk about the," Alex said pointing to her tummy, "anymore." Kim and Faith nodded. There was no way they were going get any sleep. CHAPTER 7 "You what Bosco?" Ty asked. "I am in love with Faith," Bosco said. Ty looked at him in shock. "Seriously?" Ty asked. Bosco nodded. "Oh God. We have to find them," Bosco said and pressed harder on the gas pedal. ******************************************************************* "There is no way I am going to get any sleep," Kim said as she walked over and sat in the chair. "Me either," Faith said. "Why did this have to happen?" Alex asked suddenly. Faith and Kim looked at her. "I mean what did we do to deserve this?" Alex cried. Faith walked over and sat beside her. "We didn't do anything to deserve this, Alex," Faith said. "I am scared," Alex cried. Kim got up and walked over to them. "So am I, but Jimmy, Ty, and Bosco are going to save us," Kim said. Alex looked into her friends' eyes. "I am scared that I am not going to be able to tell Ty that I love him," she cried. "Shhhh. Alex, you need to calm down. You need to stay strong," Faith said. Alex nodded. "You're right," Alex said taking her tied up hands and wiping her eyes. "God my wrists hurt," Kim said. "Mine, too," Faith agreed. "Why don't we try to get some rest? It couldn't hurt," Faith said. "That's the truth," Alex said getting up and sitting in the chair. Kim grabbed a blanket and then threw it at her. "Thanks," Alex said. She spread the blanket over her legs and shoulders. Kim sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall with a blanket and Faith was laying on the bed with a blanket. "Oh God, Bosco, please find us. I want to tell you that I love you. I want to start a new life with you. I don't want Em and Charlie to grow up with out a mom," Faith thought to herself. She started crying. ******************************************************************* "Hang on, Faith. We're coming. I love you," Bosco thought to himself as he drove. ******************************************************************* "Jimmy, please hurry. I still love you and I don't want to lose you. I am so scared," Kim thought to herself as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. ******************************************************************* "Hold on, Kim. I will save you, honey," Jimmy thought. ******************************************************************* "Oh Ty. I love you so much. I am so scared. I want to tell you I love you and that we might be having a baby. Please, baby hurry," Alex thought to herself as she looked out the barred window. There was nothing but darkness. ******************************************************************* "Oh Alex, hang on baby. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you," Ty said to himself as he looked out the window of the car. CHAPTER 8 Alex woke up feeling like someone was starring at her. She opened her eyes and saw Brian kneeling beside her and he was running his hand through her hair. Alex pulled away from him. "Why are you doing this?" Alex asked tears ran down her cheeks. "Because all three of you are beautiful and we need the money," Brian said. "Please let us go," Alex begged. "No, but I will give you something," Brian said leaning towards her. "Get the hell away from me!" Alex yelled jumping out of the chair. Faith and Kim woke up. Brian stood up and pushing Alex against the wall roughly. He then kissed her very roughly. Alex thought she was going to throw up. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Brian pulled away and then shoved her into the wall hard. Alex hit her head and fell to the floor. "Alex!" Kim cried. "That should teach you a lesson. Don't mess with me," Brian said before leaving the room. Faith and Kim rushed over to Alex. "Alex wake up," Faith said. "Alex," Kim said. Alex began to come to. "Oh my God. He..... he...he," Alex cried happily. "He what?" Faith and Kim asked shocked. "He dropped his cell phone," Alex said pointing to the floor. ******************************************************************* "Jacobs Warehouse," Bosco said as they passed the same sign Alex had seen. "Where the hell do you think they are?" Ty asked. Bosco shrugged. "I have no idea," Bosco said sadly. Suddenly Ty's cell phone rang. "Davis," Ty answered. "Ty, it's Alex," Alex cried into the phone. "Alex," Ty said in shock. Everybody in the car looked at Ty. "Please help us," Alex cried. "Where are you?" Ty asked. "I don't know, but we are on the second floor of a house and our window is barred," Alex said. "Alex, sweetie, put Faith on the phone," Ty said. "Ok and Ty," Alex said. "Yeah," Ty said. "I love you," Alex cried. "I love you, too," Ty said. "Davis?" Faith's voice came on. "Faith," Ty said. Bosco took the phone away from him. "Faith, we are close to you, but we don't have a clue what we are looking for,"  
  
Bosco said. "I don't either. Look for barred windows on the top floor of a house," Faith said. "Ok. We will find you, Faith," Bosco said. "I know you will, Bos. I trust you," Faith said. Suddenly he heard some guy yelling. He then heard Faith say the name Zach. "Faith?" Bosco said into the phone, but there was no answer. "Shit. The line went dead," Bosco said. "We have to find them now," Ty said frantically. "Look for barred windows on the top floor," Bosco said as they drove through the small town. ******************************************************************* "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Zach asked as he took the phone away from Faith. "Zach," Faith said purposely. Hopefully Bosco had heard the name Zach. He slapped Faith across the face. "You stupid bitches," James yelled. James then went after Kim. He started punching her in the stomach and the face. Kim cried out in pain. He then went after Alex. He started hitting and punching her all over her body. Alex rolled over in pain. He left the room and the three girls crawled over to each other and cried and prayed. They prayed that the men they love would save them. ******************************************************************* "Bosco look at those windows," Sully said pointing to a two story house. Bosco stopped the car. "Let's go check it out," Bosco said. The men all nodded. "Sully go up there and knock on the door. We will cover you. If you hear the name Zach itch your forehead," Bosco said. "What?" Sully asked confused about the last part. "I heard Faith say the name Zach before the line went dead," Bosco explained. "Ok, but what are you going to do?" Sully asked. "I am going to climb the rain spout and try to get in there," Bosco said. "I am going with you," Ty said. "Ok, and Doherty you stay down here and be the look out," Bosco said. Jimmy nodded. Sully walked up to the front door and knocked. Kenny answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "I was wondering if you would like to buy some candy bars," Sully said saying the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know. I'll ask my friend," Kenny said. Shit. Sully thought. Hopefully they don't want any. "Yo Zach or James you guys want any candy bars?" he asked. Sully scratched his head happily. "Sorry man. No thanks," Kenny said. "It's no problem," Sully said and walked back to the car. He looked over and saw Ty, Bosco, and Jimmy by the side of the house. Bosco was half way up the drain pipe and Ty was just starting to climb up. ******************************************************************* "Oh God. We are going to die," Kim said. "No, we won't," Alex said and then spit on the floor beside her. Her spit was red. "Oh god, Alex. Your mouth is bleeding again," Faith said. "I'm fine," Alex said wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth. They heard a noise on the side of the house, but didn't think anything of it. "I am afraid they are going to beat us to death," Kim cried. "Shhhhh. Kim, it will be ok," Faith said as she brushed a hand through Kim's long hair. It was kind of hard to considering her hands were tied. Kim laid her head on Faith's knee and cried. Faith and Alex shared a look. They were scared that Ty, Bosco, and Jimmy were going to be too late. ******************************************************************* "Davis, do you have a pocket knife with you?" Bosco asked as they hung on the shutter trying to open the window. They could see Faith, Kim, and Alex sitting on the floor crying. "No. I don't," Ty said. "Here," Jimmy said tossing his pocket knife up to them. Ty caught it and handed it to Bosco. Bosco then began to unscrew the screws in the bars. CHAPTER 9 "Hurry up, Bos," Jimmy called up to them. "I am almost done," Bosco said as he took the last screw out and moved the bars off of the window. "Here. Be careful. It's heavy," Bosco said dropping the bars down to Jimmy. ******************************************************************* "Oh God," Alex sighed. "I hope they get here soon," Kim said. "Yeah well Bosco is always late," Faith said with a slight smiled. "So is Ty," Alex said. "We aren't always late," Bosco said climbing through the window. Ty followed him. "No kidding. We are here to save you and all you do is complain about how late we always are," Ty smiled. "Bosco!" Faith cried happily and ran over to Bosco. "Oh my God, Ty!" Alex cried and ran over to him. She tried to hug him, but couldn't since her hands were tied together. Ty wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Oh thank God," Kim said with a slight smile. "Jimmy is down there," Ty said. Kim nodded. "Good thing Doherty gave us his knife," Bosco said cutting the ropes off of Faith's wrists. He then tossed the knife to Ty and he cut the ropes off of Alex and Kim. When the ropes were off of Alex's wrists, she wrapped her arms around Ty. He held her for a few seconds. Bosco held Faith. Ty suddenly caught sight of Kim's swollen face. "Kim, what happened to your face?" he asked. "They beat us," Faith cried. "Bosco, we should get out of here now," Ty said. Bosco nodded in agreement, but it was too late. Brian walked into the room. "What the hell?" he asked as he saw Ty and Bosco. Alex held on to Ty for dear life. Kim backed up to Alex and Ty. Faith clung to Bosco. ******************************************************************* "What the hell is taking them so long?" Jimmy asked looking at Sully. Sully shrugged. ******************************************************************* "Where do you think you are taking these lovely ladies?" Brian asked. "Away from an asshole like you," Bosco said. Brian glared at him. "I will let all of you go, except for you," Brian said pointing to Alex. "No," Ty said holding Alex close to his body. "Yeah. She is the only reason I did this whole thing. She is all I want," Brian said. Alex shivered and buired her face in Ty's shoulder. "Like hell you are going to get her," Ty said bitterly pushing Alex behind him. She got behind him, but held on to his shoulder. "Listen buddy you either let all of them go or you have to take on us," Bosco said seriously. Brian laughed and Zach, James, and Kenny walked in the room. Kim whimpered and Alex pulled her over by her. Bosco looked at Ty and nodded. They both took their guns out and aimed them at the four men. "You are all under arrest for kidnapping," Bosco said bitterly. "Alex, Kim, Faith go down the drain shoot now," Bosco said. Kim went down first and then ran into Jimmy's waiting arms. "Go Alex," Faith said. "No you," Alex said. "Damn it Alex. I am a cop now go," Faith said. Suddenly the rain spout broke off. CHAPTER 10 "Now how and the hell are we suppose to get down," Alex asked worried. "I have no idea," Faith said. Suddenly Bosco and Ty ran over to them. "Jump," Bosco instructed. "What? Why?" Alex and Faith asked. Ty grabbed Alex and Bosco grabbed Faith and they jumped out the window. They hit the ground hard. Suddenly there was an explosion. Ty covered Alex, Bosco covered Faith, and Jimmy covered Kim. "Oh my God," Kim cried as she saw the house engulfed in flames. A couple of minutes later the police, fire fighters, and paramedics showed up. Bosco helped Faith up, but she cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" Bosco asked concerned. "My ankle. I hurt it when we jumped," Faith said. Bosco picked her up and carried her over to the ambulance. ******************************************************************* Ty helped Alex stand up. He finally got a good look at her face. She had a black eye, her lip was swollen, and her face had a giant red hand print on it. "Oh Alex," Ty said. "Do I really look that bad?" Alex asked with a slight smile. Ty smiled back at her. "No, baby. You look gorgeous," Ty smiled. Alex rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that," Alex said. Ty wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Alex, there is something we need to talk about, but it can wait until you are checked out at the hospital," Ty said. "Ok. I have to talk to you, too," Alex said as they walked towards the ambulance. ******************************************************************* "Oh Jimmy. I have never been so scared in my life," Kim said. "I know, but it's all over," Jimmy said as they stood up. "Thanks for coming," Kim said. "There is no where else I would rather be," Jimmy smiled at her. Kim smiled back. "I need to talk to you about something, but it can wait," Kim said. "Really? Because I have something I need to tell you, too," Jimmy said. CHAPTER 11 "Hey how are you feeling?" Bosco asked as he walked into Faith's hospital room. She smiled up at him. "I am feeling a lot better than I did 12 hours ago," Faith said. "Faith, I know this is hardly the time, but I have something I need to tell you," Bosco said sitting in a chair next to her bed. "What is it, Bos?" Faith asked. "I just realized it today, when I was afraid I might loose you. Faith, I am falling in love with you," Bosco said looking into her eyes. A few tears fell down her cheeks. "Bos," Faith said. "Huh?" Bosco said looking up at her. "I love you, too," she smiled. Bosco looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" Bosco asked. Faith giggled. "Yes. I am postive. I love you, Maurice Boscorelli," Faith smiled. "I love you, too, Faith," Bosco smiled and leaned in and kissed her. ******************************************************************* "Hey look there's mommy," Jimmy said to his son, Joey. Kim opened her eyes and saw her 6 year old son running up to her bedside. "Hey buddy," Kim smiled. "Mommy, do you feel better?" Joey asked. "Yeah, baby. I feel a lot better," Kim smiled at her son. "Thank you for letting me see him," Kim said looking at Jimmy. "Kim that thing I needed to tell you. I think now is a good time," Jimmy said nervously. "Ok. What is it?" Kim asked sweetly. "Kim, I am still in love with you. I have never stopped loving you. I just hope you can forgive me for all the terrible things I have done," Jimmy said. Kim smiled. "Oh Jimmy, I love you, too and I forgive you," Kim said happily. Jimmy bent down and kissed her. "Are you together again?" Joey asked. "Yeah buddy. We are a family again," Jimmy smiled down at Kim and she smiled back. ******************************************************************* Alex laid nervously in her hospital bed. Ty had went to get some coffee. The doctor had came in right after he left and told her the results of her pregnancy test. She didn't know what she was more scared of telling Ty, or just being pregnant, period. She was going to be a mom. She smiled a little. "Hey. What are you thinking about?" Ty asked as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee. "Nothing," Alex lied. "Come on, baby. You can tell me," Ty said sitting in a chair beside her. "I will tell you later, ok?" Alex said. "Sure, but I have something I want to tell you now," Ty said. "Ok," Alex said. "Alex, I love you. I just realized it this morning. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Ty said. Alex smiled at him. "Oh Ty I love you, too," Alex smiled. Ty kissed her. "I was thinking and I don't know if I am going to fast or not, but I was wondering if you want to move in," Ty said. "I am sorry, but I don't think so," Alex said. She saw sadness fill his eyes. "Ty, sweetie, I would love to live with you, but I don't want to live with Carlos," Alex explained. Ty smiled. "Oh," Ty said happily. "Why don't you move in with me?" Alex asked. "That would be perfect," Ty smiled. "There is one thing," Alex said. "What's that?" Ty asked. "You are going to start living with me tonight, because I am scared to be alone," Alex said. Ty kissed her forehead. "I can handle that," Ty said. "There's one more thing," Alex said nervously. "What?" Ty asked. "I'm pregnant," Alex said quickly. Ty looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" Ty asked. "Yeah. This isn't something I would joke about," Alex said. Ty just starred at her in shock. "Are you mad?" Alex asked nervously. "Shocked is more like it," Ty said. "I know we didn't plan this, but," Alex began. "I am going to be a dad?" Ty asked as a question. Alex looked at him and nodded nervously. Ty smiled at her. "Oh Alex, we are going to be parents," Ty said. Alex nodded again. "How far along are you?" Ty asked. "Three and a half weeks," Alex said. "But didn't we?" Ty asked. "We didn't use it that one night," Alex explained. "I am going to be a father," Ty said aloud. Alex smiled at him. "So, you aren't mad?" Alex asked. "No, Alex. I couldn't be any happier," Ty smiled. Alex smiled. She wasn't sure about this baby thing at first, but now she was positive she wanted to be a mother. CHAPTER 12 "Bosco, why are we coming here?" Faith asked in a moan. Bosco smiled at her. It was their 8 month anniversary along with Jimmy and Kim. "Just wait," Bosco said as he opened the doors to the resaraunt. "SUPRISE!" Ty, Alex, Kim, Jimmy, Sully, Doc, and Carlos yelled. Faith looked around in shock. "Oh Bos, I love you so much," Faith said and kissed him. "I love you, too babe," Bosco smiled. They walked into the restraunt and then went over to their table. "Hey," Bosco said. "Hey, man," Ty said. "Hey Taylor, how are you feeling?" Bosco asked. "Like I have two little babies sitting on top of my bladder," Alex said standing up. "Where are you going?" Ty asked his fiance. "To the bathroom again," Alex said. Ty chuckled. "How are the babies doing?" Faith asked. "Great, but poor Alex," Ty said. Faith nodded. "I know being pregnant with one is hard enough. I could never imagine two," Faith said. Alex came back a minute later. "God, Taylor you are making me have to go," Kim said standing up holding her little belly. Alex smiled. Kim was six months pregnant. "Well, I better go after Kim then," Faith said with a smile. She was five months pregnant. "Oh I am so happy for everyone," Alex cried. She was almost sobbing. "What is wrong with you?" Carlos asked confused. "She is very emotional right now," Ty explained. Alex stopped crying and Kim sat back down. "This is so cool we are all pregnant together," Kim said happpily. "So I guess we should order some Sprite for everyone?" Doc asked. Everyone chuckled. They got their Sprites. "I would like to make a toast to Bosco and Faith, Jimmy and Kim, and Ty and Alex. You guys have been through so much and your love has gotten you through it," Sully said. Everyone clincked their glasses and took a drink. "Oh, Ty should we tell them our good news?" Alex asked as they were eating supper. "You are already engaged and pregnant with twins, what else are you guys up to?" Carlos asked. "We are going to have a boy and a girl," Ty smiled. "Oh awesome," Kim and Faith said. "Do you have any names?" Kim asked. "Yes. Our son's name is going to be Marcus Anthony and our daughter's name is going to be Marah Alexandra," Alex announced. "Oh how cool," Faith smiled. "Marah. That's beautiful. Who picked that one out?" Kim asked. "Ty did. I picked our son's name and he picked our daughter's. He picked Alexandra after me and I pick Anthony, because that's his middle name," Alex explained. "Cool," everyone said. "Our names are Jassabell Marie, or Jasmine Lynn for a girl and Jacob Randall, or Jonathan Ryan for a boy," Kim said. "Those are awesome," Alex smiled. They all looked at Faith and Bosco. "Karlee Jo for a girl and Tyler Lee or Kamron Robert for a boy," Bosco said. "Oh Karlee is pretty," Kim said. "Yeah. I wanted to name Emily that, but," Faith sighed. "Well that's going to be our daughter's name, if we have a girl," Bosco said. Faith smiled. A couple hours later. "Oh I better get going. I have to be on at 7 tomorrow morning, you, too, Carlos," Doc said. "Yeah. I am coming. Bye," Carlos and Doc left. "We better get going tomorrow, too. I have to be at roll-call tomorrow at 8 and you need to go home and rest," Ty said looking at Alex. She nodded and they left also. "Well, Davis is right we have roll-call early tomorrow," Sully said. "You guys do, but me and Taylor are stuck being the dispatcher," Faith moaned. "That's why you should be a paramedic," Kim smiled standing up. "Yeah right. I love being a cop, just not when I am pregnant," Faith said. Since she found out she was pregnant she had to be put on dispatch duty, since her job was such a danger. Alex was the same way. They all said good night and went home. CHAPTER 13 "Oh Jimmy hurry up. They are going to be here any minute," Kim said. "Just chill, hon. I am almost ready," Jimmy called out from their bedroom. Kim sighed and picked up their two month old son. "Your daddy is so silly, Jacob," Kim said. Jacob had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Jimmy. He even had Jimmy's cute little dimples. Just then Joey came bouncing into the living room. "Joseph Doherty don't bounce like that or the neighbors will get mad," Kim said. Joey stopped bouncing. "Come here and hold your brother while I go call and order the pizzas," Kim said. Joey walked over and held Jacob carefully. Kim left and went to call the pizza place. ******************************************************************* "Ty, could you please hold Marah while I change Marc's diaper?" Alex asked. "Sure. Come here angel," Ty said picking up his four month old daughter. She had tan skin, curly dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Her facial features made her look like her mother. Marcus had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, also. He looked like his dad. "Ok. Are we ready to go?" Alex asked. "Yep let's go," Ty said. He put Marah in her carseat and Alex put Marcus in his carseat and they went to their car. ******************************************************************* "Shhhhh. Karlee, don't cry. Mommy is just in the bedroom," Bosco said rocking his one month old daughter. She calmed down and looked up at her father. She had a little bit of light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like her mother. Faith emerged from the bedroom and smiled at Bosco and Karlee. "I wish Emily and Charlie were coming," Bosco said. "Me, too, but Fred wouldn't let them. At least we get them for the rest of the school year," Faith said. Bosco nodded. "Hi sweetie," Faith said smiling at her daughter. "Are you ready to go?" Bosco asked. Karlee smiled a little. "I take that as a yeah," Faith smiled. Bosco smiled and put Karlee in her carseat. They walked out of their apartment and went to their car. CHAPTER 14 Kim heard a knock on the door and went over and opened it. It was Ty, Alex, Marah, and Marcus. "Hey guys," Kim smiled. "Hi," Alex smiled and gave her friend a little hug. It was hard since she was carrying Marah's carseat. "Jimmy, Joey, and Jacob are in the living room, Ty," Kim said. "Ok. Where should we put the carseats?" Ty asked. "Oh you can put them right here," Kim said pointing to a space behind the door. Ty took Marcus out of his carseat. "Hi Marc. How are you?" Kim asked grabbing his hand. Marcus smiled at her. Ty went into the living room with Marcus. Alex got Marah out of her carseat and held her. Alex ran her hand gently through her curly short hair. "Oh Marah. Your hair is so beautiful," Kim said. "Oh I know. I love it," Alex said. "Will you come see me? I don't have any little girls to hold," Kim said holding out her arms for Marah. Alex handed Marah to her. "Hi, angel," Kim said smiling. "Can I help with any thing?" Alex asked. "No. The pizzas will be here in an hour. I ordered 7 of them," Kim chuckled. Alex giggled. "Well at least you will have leftovers," Alex smiled. Kim chuckled. "Yeah that's true," Kim smiled. "How's Jacob doing?" Alex asked. "Good and thank you for not calling him Jake," Kim smiled. "Why?" Alex asked. "That's what my mom calls him and it drives me insane. I love the name Jacob, but I don't like the name Jake," Kim said. Alex chuckled. Just then their was a knock at the door. Alex went over and opened it. Faith, Bosco, and Karlee came in. "Hey," Faith smiled. "Hi," Alex and Kim said. "Hi Marah," Faith said looking over at Kim. "The guys are in the living room, Bos," Alex said. "Ok. Here you want to hold her?" Bosco asked. Alex smiled and gently took Karlee. "Hi sweetie. You are smaller than Marah. Yes, you are," Alex smiled at her. Bosco went in the other room. ******************************************************************* "Hey," Bosco said as he walked into the living room. "Hey, Bos. What's up?" Jimmy asked. "Not much," Bosco said. "Joey, be carefull don't drop my brother," Jimmy cried. "I am not gonna drop him dad," Joey said matter-of-factly. Ty and Bosco started laughing. "Hey Marc. How are you, buddy?" Bosco asked. Marcus smiled at Bosco and threw the little basketball he was playing with at him. "Hey. You have a good arm," Bosco said. "I know. The other day I was playing with him on the couch and he hit me right in the face with it," Ty laughing. "Oh God. The other day I forgot what happens when you change a little boys diaper. Oh man. He shot it all over my shirt and face. Thank god my mouth was closed," Jimmy said. Ty and Bosco laughed. "He has a little fire hose of his own," Bosco laughed. "Hey. It's happened to you, Davis, right?" Jimmy asked. "No, but it has to Alex, only she had a towel right next to her," Ty said. ******************************************************************* "What do you think they are talking about?" Kim asked. "I have no idea," Alex said. Suddenly Marah started whimpering. "Oh Marah. What's wrong?" Kim asked. Marah started crying. "Marah, mommy's right here," Alex said rubbing her daughter's back. Faith took Karlee back and Alex took Marah. Marah calmed down imediately. Alex chuckled. "You are spoiled. Aren't you sweetheart?" Alex asked smiling at her baby. "Oh don't worry. Bosco spoils Emily, Charlie, and Karlee all the time," Faith chuckled. "Same with Jimmy," Kim said. "Let's go see what their talkin' about," Faith said. ******************************************************************* Faith carried Karlee into the living room and sat down on the floor with her. Alex carried Marah and sat on the couch with Ty and Marcus. Kim went and sat on the floor by Jimmy's chair. "Well, guys how does it feel to be parents for the first time?" Faith asked. "It's the best," Alex smiled kissing Marah on the cheek. "I agree," Ty said. "Me, too," Bosco smiled taking Karlee from Faith. "Oh you know what? I have a couple pictures left in my camera," Kim smiled as she got it out. "Oh no, Kim," they all cried. She chuckled. "Six more. Perfect," Kim smiled. "Why don't we put all the babies on the couch," Faith suggested. "Good idea," Kim said. They moved the babies around. Marah and Marcus were leaning up against the back of the couch, Karlee was leaning against Marah, and Jacob was leaning against Marcus. "Ok, Joey you get in there," Alex said. Joey went behind the couch and poped his head in between Marah and Marcus' heads. "Ok, Faith, Bos, and Karlee together," Kim smiled. Faith and Bosco sat on the couch and Karlee was propt up in between them. "Davis, Taylor, Marah, and Marcus. Opps. Sorry I mean Davis and Davis," Kim smiled. Alex smiled and looking down at her wedding ring. Ty and Alex sat on the couch and Alex held Marcus and Ty held Marah. "Kim, Jimmy, Joey, and Jacob," Alex smiled. Jimmy and Kim sat on the couch, Joey sat beside Kim, and Jimmy held Jacob. "Ok. Let me set the timer and we all get one together," Kim said. Ty, Jimmy, and Bosco were sitting on the couch. Kim was leaning against Jimmy's legs, Alex against Ty's, and Faith against Bosco's. Joey laid in the front. Kim held Jocob in her lap, Faith held Karlee in her lap, and Alex held Marah in one arm and Marcus in the other arm. "Great. These will just take a few minutes to develop," Kim smiled. When the pictures were developed, Kim smiled. "We are all one big family," she said. "Yes, we are," Alex and Faith smiled. The horrible situation they were in a little over a year ago, had brought them closer together. Kim, Alex, and Faith weren't just best friends anymore, they were sisters. They were a family. 


End file.
